


Luxury

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: A Little Danger [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, yoosung is the oral king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Admittedly, Saeran had been thinking not so pure thoughts for a while. He didn't have time nor the person to really think about sex anyway up until now- could you really blame him? He and Yoosung talk about their feelings about sex. Alternatively: Saeran likes lists and likes crossing things off of them.





	Luxury

Yoosung, by no means, would call his life luxurious. He was a poor college student, living on the second floor of a five story apartment complex. The most expensive thing in his life was his computer, only followed by the textbooks he had for his classes. It was enough for him for most days, although some days were harder. 

Today was a really good day. 

I mean, how could you go wrong with beautiful weather, a window open letting in the breeze (since the air conditioner didn’t work, obviously) and the scent of the freshly blooming lilac bushes, and, of course the main attraction, an absolutely stunning red-head eyeing him up, taking the time to litter kiss after kiss on his face with the occasional snide remark about his blushing features. 

He was living the high-life right now. 

Yoosung yelped a little as he fell back against the armrest of the couch, their movements making the poor springs creak in disapproval. Saeran could only snicker back, pulling away from their last smooch to hop a little, making the springs continue to scream. “Oh my god, Saeran- you’re a goof.” Yoosung managed to comment after a few breaths, slowly sitting up enough to perch on his elbows. 

Saeran shook his head, although still widely grinning and biting his lip. He seemed lost in a particular thought, and Yoosung usually wouldn’t be too invested in knowing what it would be, but the sudden slight pink at his cheekbones was tipping him off. “Nah- you should see Saeyoung, he’d be jumping more than me I swear…”

“Why are you blushing?”

The sudden question catches Saeran off-guard more than anything. “What?’

Yoosung sits up fully this time so now they are both sitting properly on the couch. “You’re blushing, just a little though. You must be thinking about something…”

Knowing full well now what he meant, Saeran can only blush darker and give a few awkward stutters of ‘uhm well I uhh’.

Yoosung laughs, trying half-heartedly to muffle it. “Ohhh I get it. You’re thinking about how cute I am huh? Must be~” he teases, gently pushing the other boy’s shoulder to rile him up. 

And it works. Saeran goes back to grinning and gives a shy ‘yeah’ in response. 

This encounter was left in the dust with another barrage of kisses and tight cuddles, eventually leading to having Yoosung and Saeran spooning on the couch, turning on the television, and watching their favorite drama once more. 

They both enjoy this position, but Saeran seems to adore it the most. Wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend’s stomach, pressing his chest tight against the other’s back, and nuzzling into the back of his neck to give soft kisses and smell his signature scent. And it was so warm too… how could he not love this position?

Saeran sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling even closer to his boyfriend as he halfway dozed off. Try as he might, he failed in the task of thinking pure thoughts and was soon delving into the ideals of what he and Yoosung might do in the privacy of covers and nightwear. Admittedly, he had been struggling with this task for a while. It’s not as though it were taboo or anything- he just wasn’t sure how to approach such a subject. Hell, confessing his feelings was hard enough- how could he…

Yoosung shifted a little to get more comfortable, nudging his leg out so it wouldn’t fall asleep, and pressed back against Saeran to prevent himself from falling off the side of the tiny couch. Saeran was okay with this, very okay with it. The way Yoosung’s butt pressed back against his crotch provided just enough friction to keep him on edge, giving weak promise to what a good night might give him. He had control of himself though, not even uttering a groan that begged at his lips, and merely breathing heavily against the other’s throat. 

Saeran hadn’t had time to think about sex, not up until these last few years, and even then- why would he want to? It wasn’t as though he’d be with someone to do it anyway? That had been his thought process up until now, because here he was- with someone to do it with. Needless to say, it had perked his interest. All of a sudden, he was looking up porn, researching kinks and fetishes, and he couldn’t help but experiment with vibrators and his hand alike.

All while he thought about Yoosung. 

He wondered what he looked like under all those clothes. How big was he? How long? How thick? What did he taste like? Was he cut or uncut? And did the carpet match the drapes? Was his butt really as soft and plump looking as his pants made him believe? 

And he wondered what he liked. Was he more submissive or dominant? Did he like being penetrated or the other way around? Was he sensitive? Did he prefer a hand or a blow job? Did he have more stamina or more strength? Did he enjoy any kinks or was he more simple? 

Saeran felt a little bad about wondering all these things, despite having been in a relationship with Yoosung for five months. Sure, it was natural for someone to wonder about sex in a relationship, right? Yet here he was, so nervous to merely think about it- no- it was the fear of the unknown. He wasn’t sure what Yoosung would think. Would he think it was too soon in the relationship? Was he opposed to sex? Was he even ready? 

Up until now, Saeran was able to quell such monstrous thoughts rather well. Even when they were deep in the lulls of kissing and grabbing at each other, sex hadn’t even passed his mind. Then, they moved, and the squeaking of the couch springs perturbed Saeran and Yoosung alike. 

Saeran leaned back and hopped a little, hearing the squeaking again. He laughed a little at the peculiar sound and then swallowed, wondering- how much could they make it squeak? He could imagine it vividly, laying Yoosung down and plunging into him in deep thrusts, snapping so hard that the couch would squeak in dismay, only fueling him to go further- harder- deeper- faster…

“Why are you blushing?”

Saeran sighed heavily, trying to rid those thoughts once and for all- but of course it wouldn’t work. They’d only bury into the back of his mind for now. But that was okay. After all, he just HAD to find out how Hyeon and Jun’s dinner with the parents would end. 

.

“Shit, I forgot my toothbrush.”

Yoosung snorted, choking a little as the toothpaste in his mouth suddenly ended up down his throat. He spat out in the sink and rinsed his brush, pushing it into Saeran’s direction. “You can use mine if you want.”

Saeran visibly grimaced and hisses out in disgust. “Gross- I will not!”

“Gross?!” Yoosung laughs loudly, throwing the brush back into its holder. “You’ve literally stuck your tongue down my throat several times and using my toothbrush is gross? You’re a hypocrite…”

“No, I just have standards.” 

Yoosung shakes his head, crawling into his bed and waiting for Saeran to join him. After a couple of minutes (filled with debating on the toothbrush ordeal and eventually settling on just using mouthwash instead), Saeran did join him and was instantly greeted with grabbing hands. They fell into a comfortable pile of cuddles, facing each other and noses just barely touching. 

“You smell minty.”

“Thanks.”

Yoosung can tell almost immediately that something was up. He moved to hold Saeran’s cheeks, squeezing him gently to lighten the mood- but even that didn’t help. “Hey, are you alright? You don’t seem like yourself.”

Saeran looked at Yoosung head on, guilt and sadness clogging up in his chest. He had come a long way since he had left Mint Eye, even more when Yoosung and him had gotten together, and even now he didn’t feel like hiding or lashing out, despite the fright that he had. “You won’t be mad at me, will you?”

“Mad at you? Of course not.”

And Saeran didn’t doubt him on it, he just wanted to hear it for himself. He nibbled on his lip a little, wondering how to word his troubles. “I- well- what is. No, that’s wrong. Uhm- have you thought about… having sex?”

Yoosung seems to pause for a moment, fully comprehending what Saeran is trying to say. Of course, it wasn’t just sex in itself- but sex with him, for the first time. “Uhm, I haven’t really thought about it much, no. Have- have you been?”

Saeran only becomes more guilty. Did this make him sinful? Was he getting worse again? Was he- bad? “Yes… I’m sorry.” He immediately apologizes, shuffling a little bit as to not make Yoosung more uncomfortable with his presence. 

“Well, I mean, it’s not something to be sorry about, is it?” Yoosung grabs a hold of Saeran’s hand, trying to convey his honesty and continuing love for him. “We’re in a relationship- of course you would wonder about sex.” He smiles a little in Saeran’s direction, trying to assure him that it was indeed alright to think about it. 

“You really think so?” Saeran looks back up at Yoosung, emotionally tired already, but still at ease. When Yoosung nods, still smiling, he starts to feel a little bit better. “Alright- if you say so.”

His smile assures Yoosung that the conflict is resolved, and that Saeran feels at least slightly more comfortable with the topic. That should have been enough for him, it really should have been- but questions started nibbling in his brain. He really- REALLY wanted to know exactly what Saeran had meant. What had he thought about? Was he interested in just sex or… him specifically?

“Hey, Saeran.”

“Hmm?”

It’s Yoosung’s turn to nibble his bottom lip shyly, eyes shifting about and cheeks flooding in red. He glances down into the sheets when he asks his own question, “What do you… think about? Specifically?”

“Specifically?” Saeran wonders, brow raising and wondering why the hell Yoosung was so nervous about asking. He deserved to know anyway. Now- knowing that Yoosung wasn’t judgemental of him, he felt no more guilt or shame. “Mostly you. I wonder how you look without clothes on. I wonder what noises you would make and what you would look like aroused…”

He figured that was enough, maybe that Yoosung was too innocent to take in any more of that description. When he looks back at Yoosung, he sees the other staring back, but he looks back quickly. It makes Saeran laugh. Yoosung seems to linger in his state for a while, so long in fact that it makes Saeran worry slightly. He shifts, trying to see if cuddling might make the situation better- and then his knee brushes against the developing bulge in his pants. 

Yoosung whines quietly, clenching his legs together to prevent anymore funny business, but Saeran already knew what was up. He doesn’t do anything for a moment- just letting the air between them grow warmer and more intense. After that, he moves, pressing his knee back in place, rubbing just the slightest bit at the still half-hard bulge contained there. “Did you want to know more?”

And he nods, muffling a whimper and averting his gaze once more, not daring to look Saeran in the eye out of embarrassment. Saeran grins a little, the expression slightly malicious- but he swore he was only showing kindness. 

“I’ve thought about your cock. I’ve wondered how big you are- and what you taste like. And I’ve had dreams of what your ass must look like.” It’s clear that his words have an effect on Yoosung. The blonde tries to rub his legs together, only to end up rolling his hips against the knee propped against him. And he’s whimpering, finally unable to keep himself from looking back at Saeran expectantly. 

“I wonder sometimes- what we would end up doing. Would we end up in bed- on the countertop- over your desk? Would you be loud or quiet- would you thrash or stiffen- would you chant my name or God’s?”

“S-Saeran!” Yoosung chides, wiggling a little in discomfort. Saeran laughs, snuggling into him to make up for his teasing words. “Y-You’re… too much for me,” he continues to whimper, bowing his head and trying to tame his now raging erection. 

“You’re the one who asked,” Saeran points out with a still mocking grin. He still had confidence in him, and seeing Yoosung so flustered, so unabashedly aroused, and just about humping his leg- it all added up. Saeran removes his knee and replaces it with his hand, his palm rubbing in a same motion, watching as Yoosung whimpered loudly and clenched his eyes shut, thrusting his hips forward at the touch. 

Saeran nudges his nose against Yoosung’s jaw, pressing a firm kiss where it connects with his throat. “Can I?” He asks quietly, a little more unsurely- but Yoosung nods, and that’s enough for him. 

He doesn’t like to wear underwear when he sleeps, apparently. When he tugs those pajama pants down, Yoosung’s cock springs back up with freedom, just about slapping against his stomach with the force. He’s circumcised, long but not too thick, and no- the carpet doesn’t match the drapes. Check, check, and check. 

Saeran admires him for a long moment, watching as his cock pulsates with every deep gasp he makes. Before he can question what Saeran is planning, the red-head is moving, his dominant hand moving to gently wrap around his shaft and pump him slowly, and Yoosung falls apart. Saeran revels in the echo of his name, bouncing off the walls in loud cries. 

Check. 

He continues stroking him, nuzzling into the soft skin of his thighs, giving them little kisses that were almost cute. Saeran licks his lips, going down his list of questions, mentally crossing off each one as he approached them. Within moments, Yoosung is already dripping, precum gathering at the tip of his penis and slowly dribbling down and over Saeran’s fingers. He pokes his tongue out, gathering the stray beads in intrigue, letting the taste of salt and arousal linger on his tongue. He tastes fantastic. 

Check. 

He couldn’t just stop there though, could he? Of course not. Saeran flicks his tongue before hallowing his cheeks and sucking Yoosung down, bobbing his head a few times before taking him down to his base. When Saeran’s nose finally gets buried in soft curls, he swears he hears Yoosung swear at him. No- for him. His cock twitches, the twinge of his hips begging for more and the way he groans out in pleas confirms another question for Saeran. He prefers blowjobs. 

Check. 

“S-Saeran- I can’t keep going like this…” Yoosung manages to warn as his orgasm crawls suddenly closer. He can’t believe he’s in this situation, being sucked off by his beautiful boyfriend, and being desired so genuinely. He threads his fingers through red hair, rolling his hips in rhythm with the sucks he’s given- and he can’t help himself from forcing Saeran to stay in place as he fucks his mouth. 

Yoosung might have lied. He sometimes thought about Saeran in that way. He wondered how big he was too, and what it would feel like to ride him or bend him over. He wondered if Saeran would be gentle or rough- or would he alternate?

A final thrust of his hips has him emptying his seed down Saeran’s throat. It comes as such a shock to Saeran that he sputters and chokes, pulling back with loud breaths and a bit of semen trailing down his chin despite his efforts. 

Seeing Saeran just about literally choke makes Yoosung both guilty and a little proud. “O-Oh god- I’m sorry, Saeran. I’m so sorry… I didn’t know I was so rough.”

His worried, knitted brow brought another laugh at Saeran’s lips. He figured out that he very much liked the look of a spent Yoosung, sweat covered and still panting under his breath. “It’s alright. You tasted delicious.”

Yoosung sputtered. “Don’t say something like that, god!” He playfully pushes Saeran, a little shocked when he feels Saeran’s erection pressing into his leg. “O-oh. You’re… hard too.” He observes quietly. Finally, Saeran seems bashful. He nods a little, not sure what to say. Yoosung already knows what he wants, though. 

“Can I suck you off too?”

Saeran looks surprised, but very pleased about the idea. When he moves, presumably to lay back, Yoosung grabs his hips and keeps him in place. “No- like this. Stay like this.” He looks flustered suddenly, asking with his expression if ‘are you sure?’. 

Yoosung answers by pulling down his boxers. 

Yoosung just about whistles with intrigue. He’s slender and long, curves just the slightest bit- and he admires how engorged he is without a single touch. Saeran is so much more embarrassed than Yoosung had been, his cheeks just about as red as his hair and trembling on top of Yoosung. He presses a hand against Saeran’s ass, coaxing him forward until his hips are nearly hovering over his face. 

He trembles even more, unsure of Yoosung’s intentions and even more unsure if he’ll be able to hoist himself up for long. Yoosung’s tongue pokes out, bright pink and devilish intentions, and he trails it along Saeran’s engorged length. He relishes the way Saeran follows his movements, groaning loudly when their contact breaks. 

Yoosung descends on him, lips wrapping around the tip of his cock and slowly sucking him in. The sight alone makes Saeran ache in arousal, eyes blown wide as he watched those pink, plump lips swallow him down, saliva already dripping out and down his shaft. And Yoosung looks absolutely wrecked already, with flustered cheeks, hooded gaze, and hungry expression. Yoosung’s eyes flicker back up to him, brow furrowing in concentration or- predation? And he grips hard onto Saeran’s thighs, pulling him hard against his face, mouth opening wider to bring him deeper down his throat. 

Saeran whines. Then he starts fucking his face. 

He swore he couldn’t help it, besides, Yoosung appeared to be nearly begging for it. He grips onto Yoosung’s bright blonde hair and snaps his hips against his face, plunging his cock down the boy’s throat with fervor. Yoosung doesn’t seem to mind, perhaps even enjoying it. No- he had to have been. 

Despite the bruising pain in the back of his throat, Yoosung adores the feeling, the taste, the pull of his hair and the prickling of tears at the corners of his eyes. And it feels so good to have his mouth wrapped around something. He never thought he’d like sucking dick this much, yet here he was, moaning and humping the air in desperation for more. His stomach was aching in need, and he was hard again, already so close to a second orgasm. 

Saeran takes one more look at Yoosung’s face and cries out with his climax. He had a little bit more self-control than Yoosung had, pulling his cock out of the blonde’s mouth just before he came and, instead, cumming on his face in thick strands. Saeran trembles, his thighs quaking with the effort to not crush Yoosung with his weight. Yoosung was completely demolished underneath him with spit coating his chin, cheeks dark red, and trails of cum clinging to his features. Saeran would have felt a little embarrassed about it- but his climax was still clouding his nerves and made it easier to just collapse next to the other, fingers threading through blonde hair to pet him in appreciation. 

Yoosung moans softly, tilting his head into the touch and twitching his hips upward. “Oh- Saeran- please touch me.” Saeran raises a brow, glancing down to see Yoosung already (or still) hard. “I’m so close, please.”

“A second time?” Saeran wonders bemusedly, a hand traveling down to wrap around the shaft and give it a few gentle pumps. Yoosung jerks and whimpers. “Can you handle it, Yoosungie?”

Saeran’s brow curls up in intrigue, pulling Yoosung through his second orgasm after only a few jerks of his hand. Yoosung falls limp in his grip, body twitching with the aftermath of his climax. He looks back down at his hand, cum dipping between his fingers. Saeran never pegged Yoosung for the stamina type. 

Check. 

.

“Did you want to take a shower?”

“Mnn, I’m kinda lazy.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

Saeran laughs a little, pressing tight against Yoosung’s chest and taking in the leftover scent of musk and sex. “I’d much rather cuddle you right now anyway.”

Yoosung smiles, pulling Saeran tighter to him as well. He liked the feeling of bare skin against his own, especially when it was so soft and warm. “Hey, Saeran. Why were you blushing earlier? Were you thinking about something?”

“Oh, that?” He shifts and shrugs, that confidence from before still lingering ever so slightly. “Well- when the couch squeaked, at first I thought it was kinda funny. Then I wondered if it would squeak as loudly, if not louder, if we fucked on it.”

Saeran was sure Yoosung would sputter and slap him playfully in shyness, but opening his eyes proved him wrong. Yeah, Yoosung was blushing, but his eyes looked mischievous. “Ahh- well. Maybe we’ll find out soon.”


End file.
